Nō/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Nō. Samurai Warriors *"Hmm. Why don't I finish you off?" *"Shall we begin then?" *"So strong..." *"Another victim!" *"What power..." *"Are you sure that blade isn't meant for me?" *"We will have to do even better!" *"Quite impressive!" *"Surely you're not satisfied yet?" *"Only I can tame the demon!" *"Perhaps you are the one!" *"Has your bloodlust been quenched, my love?" *"How could this be?" *"Does it all end here?" *"Could I trouble you for some help?" *"Aren't we eager to please?" *"Unless you want to die, I'd be more careful." *"Recklessness does not become you, my love." *"Thanks for coming." *"Are you sure you won't regret this?" *"This could be interesting." *"I would run away if I were you." *"We must meet again." *"I could get to like someone like you." *"Finally... it's over..." *"I hope I didn't disappoint you." *"Let the emptiness swallow you whole!" *"How does it feel to be embraced by death?" Samurai Warriors 2 *"Such a tempting invitation." *"To hell and back, if necessary." *"As usual... I take whatever I want." *"The world is no match for my charms." *"I think it's time to get down and get dirty." *"Bleed for me!" *"Don't worry!" *"It won't for very long!" *"Come and get it." *"The more they hurt us, the sweeter will be our revenge." *"It's disappointing when the enemy breaks so easily." *"I cannot fall to such an unworthy foe!" *"I can hear the gates of Hell beckoning." *"Are you trying to entertain me by trying to get yourself killed?" *"Aww. Over so soon?" *"I've had enough of playing the submissive role." *"I'm not taking this lying down any longer." *"There's plenty to go around." *"I've already tamed Nobunaga. Everyone else is just simple." *"Yours is a name worth remembering." *"I'm just getting warmed up." *"Well, I look forward to meeting you again." *"What a shame. I had wanted to spend more time with you." *"I am disgraced by my lack of ability." *"As usual, I take whatever I want." *"One of our bases has been violated." *"Mmm. I love you when you're covered in blood." *"You've come to help. That pleases me." *"Aww you came for me. How cute." *"How exiliherating." *"You've caught my attention warrior. Lucky you." *"I'm speechless." *"Hmm...You're stronger than you look." *"Advance! Let us redefine the term violence." *"We've teased them enough. Now go for the kill." *"Now it's our turn to take control." *"Please, don't quit yet." *"Don't tell me you're exhausted already?" *"Not bad but it'll take more than that to please me." *"Shall we wreak suffering together, my love?" *"Are you all alone? Why don't I keep you company." *"You must have a death wish. Shall I make it come true?" *"I'll bet you like to play rough? Don't you?" *"Hmm. They're just so cute when they think they can win." *"I think my shoe print would look very nice across your face." *"I don't mind getting a little rough every once in a while." *"The sting of defeat is not entirely unpleasant." *"I look the enemy is looking forward to being dominated by me." *"Who will be humiliated, us or them? The suspense is thrilling me." *"So I have to survive despite overwhelming oppression. What else is new?" *"I reserve the right to excuse myself when things get out of hand." *"I will not let the enemy have their way with you." *"I'm here! Time for things to get messy." *"I enjoyed wreaking havoc with you." *"Thank you for making that work." *"If you rescue me, I would not soon forget it." *"Time to unleash my womanly wiles." *"You must be hungry for a lashing to say such nasty things to me." *"Say what you wish. I'm quite used to being envied." *"This officer is all mine now." *"Go ahead. Tie me up nice and tight." *"Your wish is my command." *"Perhaps I'll seize an enemy base next." *"That officer looks like easy prey." *"That base will fall if I don't do something about it." *"I'll make sure you don't die. Trust me." *"I'll keep watch over this base." *"I have preparations to make before I can pounce." *"Give me a moment to freshen up." *"Go forth in search of blood." *"Do not allow our territory to be penetrated." *"Come to me my darlings." *"Everyone, I permit you to do as you wish." *"Would you mind ensuring the enemy doesn't stab me in the back?" *"Perhaps I can be of some assisstance?" *"Fear not. You shall be safe with me." *"Would you like to join me in a warm blood bath?" *"Will you come tease the enemy with me?" *"I'm going on the prowl. You stay to defend." *"Look after things while I join the brawl will you?" *"I won't allow myself to be outdone." *"You want this base do you? Well you can look but you can't touch." *"They won't get their hands on me. Fall back!" *"You can't run away." *"Tense your every muscel!" *"Faster! Faster!" *"Thrist for enemy blood!" *"Where did you get that face? Was your mother that ugly too?" *"This is hardly enough to satisfy me." *"Are you sure you want to get this close to me?" *"I don't mind getting a little rough every once in a while." *"I must warn you, dear; I have a nasty bite." *"Well... I look forward to meeting you again." *"Perhaps I could get to like someone like you..." *"Oh, but... this leaves no time left... to..." *"I shall become a butterfly and return... to my beloved. *"Don't let history forget... that Nobunaga Oda knew love..." Samurai Warriors 3 *"What's the point of battle if you can't enjoy yourself a little?" *"Submit to me." *"I've had enough!" *"I grow weary for you. Farewell." *"Is that all you've got?" *"Aw... Over so soon?" *"More! I need more!" *"I'm just getting warmed up!" *"I am the wife of the Demon King!" *"Don't you find yourself suddenly slipping into darkness?" Warriors Orochi *"How does that feel?" *"Weakling..." *"Ha ha ha..." *"I've come over all aquiver..." *"You're so big and strong..." *"Count me impressed." *"You've come to help? I'm honored..." *"Don't be scared. I won't bite... much." *"I certainly hope I can go one-on-one with you again." *"Beautiful death... It claims me at last." *"With you and I together, we can turn this place into hell on earth." *"Beautiful and bloodthirsty... You and I are a lot alike." *"...And here I thought you were all talk and no action." *"You've come to save me? How unexpected..." *"You're so violent. I like that..." *"Show me just how rough you can be." *"I never thought you'd be my savior." *"Time for a lesson in humility." *"I could get to like you, if I didn't so badly want to kill you." *"You are quite gorgeous, I have to admit..." *"Come on, big boy. Let's see if you can keep up!" *"You're so big and strong... I love a challenge." *"How humiliating..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Very well then." *"Get away!" *"Watch me now!" *"Come on, boys. Let's do some damage." *"Such a wonderfully powerful boy..." *"There's not much you can't do when you put your mind to it." *"You came for me? How adorable." *"Such courage and intellect - I wish I'd met you sooner." *"You're so rough... I like that." *"You're here for me? What an obedient little boy." *"You wouldn't consider disappearing, would you?" *"You should have killed me when you had the chance - you'll pay for your generosity." *"Death has such a beautiful embrace..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Shall we have some fun?!" *"That was... amusing." *"This battle will either lead to joy or humiliation." *"Although it was a victory, it was not very stimulating." *"We seized victory from the very jaws of hell... How enjoyable..." *"Could you use something like this? I thought you might enjoy it." *"Haha... You are quite skilled." *"Well, the shame of failure can be a good thing." *"I sent so many enemy soldiers to the infernal depths of hell in the last battle..." *"I remain terribly undervalued. I wish to visit the hell that is the battlefield once more, or else my claws will grow dull." *"Lately, I have spent most of my time on the hellish domain of battle. So much so that my claws are still wet with blood." *"Do you wish to be intoxicated by the wine, or perhaps by my charms instead?" *"Is that all you've got?" *"I am the wife of the Demon King!" *"The title of Unrivaled Warrior belongs next to your name!" *"I love it when you're cruel, my dear." *"Oichi? It appears you are an Unrivaled Warrior." *"Zhenji, I admit, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Wang Yi, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I am not bothered one bit by attacks of that ilk." *"If there are two of me, this will bring on a world of carnage." *"Wonderful, to say the least!" *"How lovely! You have shown me great beauty!" *"You would provide assistance to me?" *"You are willing to save me?" *"Kiss the ground at my feet like the vermin you are!" *"It feels better to put things in black and white." *"You could make the hell of my dreams." *"Will you not allow me to fade into dust?" *"Oichi, you bring death with such a pretty face." *"You're saving me?" *"Zhenji, I see you are more than just talk." *"I am rather surprised to see you here." *"Wang Yi, you have proven yourself today." *"Wang Yi, I would have been lost without your help." *"Just wonderful. Show me more of this hell on the battlefield!" *"How glorious and beautiful. Let the blood flow thicker still!" *"You would free me? Then let us enjoy this dreadful abyss together!" *"Not only do you come to my aid, you would also show me a vision of hell?" *"Grovel before me, little worm! Or do you intend to make me grovel instead?" *"I don't mind if that decides the winner. You have answered my expectations at every corner." *"The hell you build will be magnificent. There is no one who can satisfy me like you can." *"You won't let me perish? If it is by your side, I am ready at any time." *"You crush the enemy with such a sweet face. Oichi, you truly are the sister of the Demon King." *"You are here to assist me? Then I must thank you properly." *"I see you can do more than talk, Zhenji. The way you control your movements is just masterful." *"I never expected your help. I must have misread you somewhere." *"Wang Yi, you are most capable. I simply adore this quiet anger of yours." *"Wang Yi, you have done me a world of good. Thank you. Though I am sure you need no thanks at all." *"The battlefield is rapidly turning into one glorious vision of hell. I must watch you very closely!" *"This is not enough. Show me more of the wonders of hell!" *"Have you put hell aside for now? Couldn't you let me perish in peace?" *"How cute you look. I could get accustomed to you staring at me like that." *"You are my opponent? Then I anticipate a fabulous battle." *"If I must be defeated, I would rather be utterly crushed. Next time we meet, you must show me a vision of hell." *"That was fabulous. You are the only one my eyes are set on." *"You mean to say I am still needed? Very well, my body is in your service." *"I can see what is in your heart, Oichi. How noble you are to fight for those whom you love." *"Don't you look lovely as you struggle to live. They say the face of the dead is beautiful, but that is a lie." *"Zhenji, you gave a sparkling performance. Surprisingly enough, that melody of death you play pleases me somehow." *"I accept your aid with great humility. In all sincerity, you have my deepest thanks." *"That was stunning, Wang Yi. Is it your secret desires that give you such strength?" *"I appreciate your assistance. This means I will not perish whilst clutching my secrets to my breast." *"Let us enjoy this hell together." *"Your eyes are like those of a wild beast, fixated on its prey. How lovely..." *"Come. The real hell begins now." *"Will you be able to satisfy me today, I wonder." *"You're so rough... However, you have not satisfied me yet." *"Thank you, my dear. Now it is my turn to amuse you." *"Oichi, can you hope to defeat me?" *"You do not respect me, do you, Oichi? You know so little of the world it frightens me..." *"I will teach you something today, Oichi. The harsh reality of being a woman." *"You and I... They say we are alike." *"I won't accept it! I am myself, and no one else! Don't you agree?" *"I shall now make clear the difference between you and I." *"Even your empty eyes are not without their charm." *"Revenge means everything to you, doesn't it... How lovely." *"Such a pity, only knowing revenge. Allow me to introduce you to a wonderful little thing known as humiliation." *"I want to see hell... Will you take me?" *"Says the wife of the dullard living off his father's glory." *"No. I wish to drink my fill of this battle." *"I wish to see hell... with you." *"I'll try to restrain myself, my dear little sister." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I love hell." *"We are butterflies, dancing through hell." *"The hell that lies ahead is one of them. I can't wait." *"Hurting oneself is just so stimulating. That makes my training alone go so smoothly, hehe." *"Training is so lovely a concept. Everyone, breathing so heavily. It got me quite excited." Pokémon Conquest *"Kneel before me." *"They shan't forget me in a hurry." *"Let us begin." *"Still dreaming..." *"Can't move, it seems..." *"Not long now till we can relax..." *"Still a long way to go..." *"Strike with (Attack)!" *"Here you go! (Item)!" *"I think this will be fun..." *"Come along, (Pokémon). You're my little precious now!" *"Hehe... There's no need to be scared of me, you know..." *"Everyone is giving it everything that they have - people and Pokémon both! How devoted you all are to your cause..." *"Hmm... Our enemies are stronger than they look!" *"Oh, this isn't so bad, you know..." *"Well, I enjoy the odd surprise now and then..." *"If I serve you, are you going to keep me satisfied?" *"It's over already? How dull..." *"That was it? Pah, barely enough to break a sweat!" *"There's no need to hurry... Let's take our time and enjoy it!" *"Will this be enjoyable, I wonder?" *"Oh, I'm bored of the sight of this battlefield. Let's put an end to this, shall we?" *"Very well... I certainly hope you'll prove worth my effort, though." *"I see... There's nothing for me to do, isn't that right?" *"So long since I've fought... I do so long for a bit of excitement..." *"I'll give you my full attention next time we meet, okay?" *"Oh! Are you getting bored of me? Is that it?" *"Might I be allowed to take a little training trip to get a bit closer to (Pokémon)?" *"It would please me greatly if I could meet some more Pokémon. Would you permit me a little trip?" *"Many thanks. I shall return." *"I see. Something of a disappointment, I must say." *"I'm back... It was a most interesting trip, and it would appear that (Pokémon) has grown a good deal. A fine outcome, wouldn't you say?" *"I'm back. A simply marvelous vacation it was, I assure you. And look! I met (Pokémon)." *"I've come over a little dizzy... A cold, I suppose. Medicine would cure it, I imagine..." *"I've come over a little dizzy... I suppose I've caught that cold from the neighboring kingdom. Medicine would cure it, I imagine..." *"Oh goodness, hay fever... One or two hayfever pills would cure it in no time, I'm sure." *"Oh yes, how heavily this heat weighs on me... But (Pokémon) is doing well it seems." *"Oh yes, what a chill there is in the air... And yet (Pokémon) seems content." *"(Pokémon) appears to have bucked up a little!" *"A fine opportunity. We must purchase some items to help us in our plight." *"And here she is." *"(Pokémon)... The way I feel when I'm with you is unlike any other. Do you feel it too? I believe I will have more fun if you are around, (Pokémon)! You're coming with me, right?" *"So now you are (Pokémon), yes? I feel an even greater strength when I am with you now... Do you feel it also?" *"Splendid! From now on, we shall have even more fun together..." *"Yes, yes... That (Pokémon). What's to be done, I ask you...?" *"So, you're back. What, this is for me?" *"But what is happening to (Pokémon)...?" *"How perfectly wonderful!" *"Don't look so sad, (Pokémon). This isn't goodbye forever, you know!" *"Hm! I see our army has grown somewhat. But it is still too small by far. Is that not so, (Pokémon)?" *"Our band of allies has grown. How nice. The Pokémon appear satisfied as well." *"My word, we have as many as 50 allies! The Pokémon seem over the moon." *"That looks rather nice... Shall we take a look, (Pokémon)?" *"I would love to show this magnificent vista to those from other kingdoms." *"Well! If this isn't the ideal time to recruit some Warriors from other kingdoms, I don't know what is. Shall we go, (Pokémon)?" *"A fine opportunity. Let us go and take a look, shall we?" *"Hm, that's a shame... To link with Pokémon of that sort, you need to be able to get to (Kingdom)." *"Such noise..." *"Well! How nice. I predict the coming year will be a success. Don't you think, (Pokémon)?" *"So... they appreciate our goodwill toward them. The Pokémon seem pretty pleased as well." *"Oh goodness, everyone is furious! Even the Pokémon seem unhappy." *"Well, well. Let's have a little fun, shall we? Come, (Pokémon)!" *"Power...? Surely I have other qualities more deserving of praise?" *"Oh! Well, goodness. Thank you." *"Well, well. Can't complain." *"Well, well. We thank you, don't we, (Pokémon)?" *"What do you wish me to look after?" *"Understood!" *"Understood. I'm to carry on taking care of this for you, yes?" *"Oh! Over already?" *"Let's go, (Pokémon)." *"I'll choose for you, shall I, (Pokémon)?" *"Hmm, which would be the wise choice?" *"Right, let's begin!" *"Hehehe..." *"Hehe, very good." *"How perfect." *"Oh?" *"Hmm..." *"How disappointing..." *"Well! What will it be?" *"Surrounded by junk! I ask you..." *"Well! Not bad." *"So, I have to push this button, you say?" *"Hm? This feeling... What could it be, I wonder." *"Well! I won't complain about this!" *"Congratulations. In fact, I am so impressed by your performance, I would like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I expect your continued devotion!" *"(Leader)'s army is growing by the minute! Isn't it about time to have some fun with them?" *"This is the end? Oh, but how dull!" Kessen III *"I am here and ready to do battle!" *"Sweet dreams to you!" *"This blow will decide the battle!" *"Eliminate the enemy at once!" *"No one can stand against my army!" *"Brush yourself off and try again!" *"Pay the price for your recklessness!" *"Trust in your men and fight!" *"The enemy is also suffering, remain strong!" Category:Quotes